aquella noche lluviosa
by sonic-yaoiships
Summary: Knuckles! imbécil rojo! solo a ti se te ocurre andar sin paraguas en medio de la lluvia y dejar las llaves en la casa! claro! Knux decide ir a casa de Tails a esperar que escampe... pero mas de una cosa va a pasar Rango M por: Yaoi, Lemmon, Lenguaje vulgar y mas shaoi!


buenas buenas mis perver... digo! queridos lectores, que tal? aquí mi primer lemmon! advierto que será un Knuxails, así que si no te llama laatención eso del yaoi y el maravilloso mundo de disney puedes irte en paz y esperar que Tails Doll y te violen de noche

* * *

era un hermoso día en algun lugar de Mobius, los pájaros cantaban alegremente y un estereotipadamente homogay y meloso arcoiris recorría el cie... oh no espera! que carajos me fume! joder que soy weona! el día esta re-lluvioso, a un ave acaba de bajarla del cielo un rayo y el cielo esta mas oscuro que el corazón del Tails Doll, Ben Drowned, , Jeff the killer y Slenderman juntos gracias a la carta de fusión de yu-gi-oh! pero eso no va al caso.

un equidna rojo encapuchado llevaba puesto un saco negro, mientras caminaba por la fría lluvia sin llevar paraguas o algo asi,

- paraguas? ppf! eso es de nenitas, mojarse es de machos! ... a quien engaño... me dio pereza sacarlo de la casa- le respondía Knux a una pequeña conejita que con su paraguas ofreció ayudar al rojito

-entonces, esta seguro que no quiere mi ayuda señor?-

-no gracias pequeña chica, no me molesta el frio-

MENTIRA x2! el equidna estaba que se moría de hipotermia, tras de que el clima afuera estaba como a -1 grado

-esta seguro señor?-

-si pequeñita, ve tranquila a jugar y procura no mojarte mucho, no valla y sea que caches un horrible resfriado-

-esta bien, vamos Charmy! que mi mama nos debe tener un delicioso chocolate caliente en casa!-

una abeja que tenia su propio paraguas, le dio la mano a la conejita y esta se sonrojo, luego ambos se perdieron en la lluvia.

Knuckles caminaba mientras veía y contemplaba sus pasos, como sus pies al chocar con el agua salpicaban pequeñas y brillantes gotas que al final se juntaban con las otras.

luego de caminar unos 3 minutos mas, llego a su casa, busco sus llaves en los bolsillos de su chaqueta pero...

-AGH! VERGA CHINGADA MALDITA SEA! PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MI!- grito Knux apretando los dientes de ira.

el idiota ((Knux: oye!)) había dejado sus llaves dentro de la casa, tenia la opción de derribar la puerta, pero entonces mojaría parte de la casa, y si rompía una ventana hasta peor, la cama y mueblería quedarían mas mojadas que kangreburger, así que no quedaba de otra, tenia que pedir ayuda a uno de sus amigos, pero mejor iba a quien le quedara mas cerca, ese era Tails, que, aunque Knuckles nunca tendría los pantalones para confesarse el ya sabia que su amor por el zorro de dos colas era muy grande, y para el con tan solo poder estar junto a el y ser su amigo era suficiente, que le gustaría mas claro! pero no le molestaría quedarse tal y como estaban.

corriendo entre la lluvia, Knuckles el equidna avanzaba a paso rápido, llegando a la casa de su amigo en menos de lo que te tocas toda la sinfonía de Mozart, toco la puerta con cuidado de no agujerarla y espero un poco nervioso, con ambas manos en la espalda y la cara un poco sonrojada.

-quien podrá ser? en una lluvia como esta? que raro...- dijo Tails del otro lado de la puerta para luego abrir -buenas en que le puedo cola... hola Knux! como te va?-

-pues, no me puedo quejar, solo ando helado, mojado, deje el paraguas y las llaves en casa y tengo las medias vueltas acuario- dijo Knuckles viendo a Tails con cara de: "acaso me veo bien?!"

-oh! no te quedes ahí parado! entra con confianza! mi casa es tu casa-

-no lo siento, Mikasa es de Eren- dijo Nudillos para luego entrar a la casa -emm... me puedo quitar los tennis?-

-claro! déjalos en el tapete de la entrada por favor-

-esta bien! gracias chico amarillo!-

Nudillos recibió como respuesta una risita de Tails.

Knuckles se sentó en el sofá y pidió permiso para prender la tv... okay seremos sinceros, se espichurro en el sofá y prendió la tele como si nada, se puso a ver una peli de acción.

el zorrito se acerco a el equidna y se sentó a su lado, le dio un toque a Knuckles en la espalda, lo que causo que este se asustara un poco, para luego al ver que era su amigo calmarse.

-Knux, quieres jugar a algo?-

-jugar... a ... algo? pero solo los dos?-

-no tontico! que acaso no te conté? nuestros 3 amigos de nombre que empieza con S y Mighty vienen a pasar un rato!-

-ohh!-

-acaso pusiste cuidado cuando te lo dije?-

-y...yo...emmm...-

-ósea que si no llueve no vienes?-

-...-

-hahaha! eres todo un cuento!-

esperaron un rato cuando los tres erizos tocaron a la puerta, ambos se levantaron y Knux abrió la puerta, para ver a Sonic y Shadow peleando, mientras que Mighty y Silver trataban de calmarlos.

-MALDITO FAKER HIJO DE PUTA! TE DIGO QUE YO LLEGE ANTES!- le grito Shadow al animalete azul

-A MI MAMA NO LA SACAS A BAILAR ESTUPIDO PEDERASTA!-

-BASTA AMBOS!- dijo Knuckles separándolos -Fue un empate! ya! finito! aqui vinimos fue a pasar el rato y no amargarnos la vida, y si no cooperan los pateo fuera de aqui-

-esta bien...- suspiraron ambos al tiempo.

ya todos adentro, decidieron quitarse los zapatos y las medias, al igual que los guantes... todos menos Nudillos, quien siempre andaba con sus guantes

-y bien! a que jugamos?- pregunto Mighty

-pues! yo tenia pensado jugar al juego del cuarto oscuro- afirmo Silver

-y ese cual es?!- pregunto Sonic

-no es ese en el que todos se esconden en un cuarto oscuro y que una persona tiene que encontrarlos?- pregunta Shadow, un poco confundido al no saber con claridad de que juego hablaba el cabeza de marihuana

-perfecto! Shadow se me adelanto! so... quien quiere ser el que busca?-

-yo yo yo!- respondió Mighty al plateado, de forma emocionada.

-pues entonces! Tails, a que cuarto?-

-pues empecemos el cuarto de invitados mientras tanto, no?-

-dale!- apoyo Knuckles con un pulgar arriba.

todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron al cuarto de invitados, que si bien no era un hotel de lujo estaba muy bien cuidada y decorada, Mighty cerro los ojos y los chicos empezaron a darle vueltas, para luego ellos mismos apagar la luz y cuando Mighty termino de contar salió a buscarlos en la inmensa oscuridad.

teníamos un Knuckles escondido dentro de los muchos peluches y almohadas que habían en el cuarto, un Tails bajo el escritorio, un Sonic tras la persiana y dos erizos en la cama escondidos bajo las sabanas.

-Shady...- dijo un muy sonrojado Silver, agradeciendo que Shadow no le podía ver la cara -no crees que así nos pillaran mas rápido...?-

-shh!- dijo Shadow en un tono sensual poniendo un dedo en los labios de Silver, se acerco suavemente a su oreja y le dijo -solo no hagamos ruido-

Shadow beso a Silver, al principio de forma suave, pero pronto de forma mas apasionada y lujuriosa.

Mighty ya atrapo a Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, quienes estaban a su lado

-... em... soy el único que esta escuchando gemidos?- pregunto Mighty

-y...yo también los escucho- dijo Tails, algo nervioso

-hmp... yo igual!- dijo Sonic

-y yo!- dijo Nudillos

-okay se acabo! no me importa si pierdo el juego, tengo curiosidad!- Sonic corrió y prendió la luz -ahora que rayos esta pasando!-

-que es ese gran bulto en la cama?- Mighty se acerco y despojo a la cama de sus sabanas, revelando a un jadeante, sudado y excitado Shadow lamiendo el miembro de un nervioso, jadeante, excitado y sudado Silver, quienes, perdidos en su extasis, tardaron en darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados

-TAILS NO MIRES!- Sonic se abalanzo a su mejor amigo y le tapo los ojos, claro que Tails alcanzo a ver y los tenia abiertos como platós y con cara de: "pero que mierda?!", Knuckles miraba a otro lado tratando de distraerse con... lo que fuera! mientras que Mighty tenia su mano en su boca, en una expresión de sorpresa.

Shadow volteo a verlos y alterado dijo

-p...podemos explicarlo!-

-tranquilos... les presto el cuarto para que... emm... "se demuestren su amor"- responde el zorrito para luego obligar a todos a salir menos a la feliz pareja, saliendo el también y cerrándoles la puerta.

-wow! eso fue... interesante...- dijo Sonic

-SONIC! por dios!- Mighty le pego un suave puño en el hombro, riendo un poco.

-alguien mas tiene una idea para un juego?- pregunta el equidna rojo

-yo conozco uno!- dijo Sonic en un tono un poco sensual, pero bien disimulado, aunque no para Mighty, a quien se le erizó la piel al escuchar ese tono.

-bien! vamos a jugarlo en la sala!- y todos corrieron hacia la sala, todos estaban felices

-pero esperen! antes de jugar el juego de Sonic, cual es el juego?- dijo Mighty desconfiando un poco del erizo

-pues! que no es obvio? yo me refiero a UN KARAOKE!- grito a todo pulmón entusiasmado Sonic, a el mismo le encantaba su idea.

-pues, a mi no me disgusta, con tal de que la pasemos bien!- se animo Tails

-yo con tal de no salir a la lluvia les hago asta la cama misma- dijo un calmado Knuckles que, conociendo al erizo esperaba que este dijera algo como: "los pokys!" o "la botella" y juegos de ese estilo

-pues que andamos esperando?- animo al grupo Mighty con su optimismo -TAILS! busca la canción mas rockanrolera que puedas en la computadora y prendamos la fiesta!-

-WOJO!- afirmaron todos con ese ataque de emoción y hiperactividad que te da cuando estas muy animado

-claro que la fiesta ya esta muy prendida pa' Shadow y Silver!- rió Sonic -haha! oye Knux, no te hagas! yo se que tu quieres ir y grabarlos!-

-a si?- sonrió maliciosamente Knuckles, pues ya sabia que responderle -pues tu quieres unirte!-

Sonic y Knuckles se vieron con cara de odio para luego ahogarse de la risa, Tails y Mighty también se reían alto.

-bueno ya ya!- dijo Tails secándose una lagrima que causo el tanto reír -voy por la laptop a mi cuarto, puede que me tarde un poquitito porque también debo buscar la batería-

-ve tranquilo zorrito!- diji Knux

-te esperamos hermanitou~-

-tu solo vuela que de aquí no nos movemos amarillito!-

Tails subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, Knuckles no pudo evitar su impulso de verle el trasero a su amigo, sonrojandose mucho para luego voltear hacia otro lado, acción que para ninguno de los dos paso desapercibida

-Knuckles!~ que estabas haciendo?-

-a...a que te refieres Sonic?-

-no te hagas el loco viejo, te vimos observándole el culo al zorro-

-ush! que ordinario!- comento Knuckles -mas ordinario que yoghurt de pescado!-

los dos chicos no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada, para luego retomar el tema

-tranquilo hombre, si algo te pasa solo tienes que decírnoslo-

-bueno... es que... creo que me gusta Tails-

-enserio?! woo! otra pareja yaoi para animar a las fujoshis!-

-OYE!- le gruño con furia el equidna, apretando los grandes puños frente al armadillo, causando que este se hiciera bolita para protegerse

-pero en realidad demostrar tu amor es muy fácil!-

-para un cazanova paja brava mojabragas como tu animalete azul si, pero para un súper genialisimo equidna como yo no lo es tanto-

-mira, lo que tienes que hacer es fácil, Mighty, te gustaría ayudar a Knux?-

-claro! emm... como?-

en eso Sonic acorrala al armadillo negro entre la pared, evitando que el pueda escapar, lo cual causa que Mighty se sonroje y baje las orejas

-primero tienes que mantenerlo tímido para que te de un aire de ternura e inocencia que te embobara-

en eso el erizo une sus labios con los del armadillo, este al principio queda con los ojos vueltos platos pero luego se relaja, cuando acabaron el beso Sonic siguió con sus tips mas útiles de todo Mobius

-bésalo varias veces, y cuando ya sientan insuficiente el beso, baja lentamente dejando un rastro de saliva- Sonic bajo lentamente hasta llegar al "amigo" erecto de Mighty -luego de eso simplemente puedes dejarte llevar por tus instintos-

y Sonic se levanto como si nada, dejando a Mighty plantado y para colmo mas rojo que un pinshi tomate.

-eso son todos los pasos, deberías intentarlo ahorita!-

-...HAHAHAHA! Mighty! calma tus impulsos, vale?-

-grr- le gruño Mighty para luego hacerse bolita, tratando de ocultar "su problema" con su propio cuerpo.

-no seas malo con el armadillo Knuckles! tu a de estar peor frente a mi hermano!-

-h...hey! eso no es cierto!...-

-genial! voy a ser cuñado! hehehe!-

-hmp!-

en esa llega Tails, Knuckles estaba inseguro de si hacerlo o no, para eso Sonic saco una excusa perfecta.

-emm...- Sonic pateo a Mighty como un balón de fútbol haciendo que saliera de la casa -WOPS! iré por el!- le guiña un ojo a Knux y se va corriendo.

-"se paso de verga!"- pensó para si Knuckles, para luego voltear a ver a Tails, sonrojandose inmediatamente.

-Knux, Knux, te sientes bien? estas rojo y...-

el zorrito no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Knuckles ya lo tenia acorralado en la pared, el equidna veía al piso, sonrojado, respirando agitadamente y de forma nerviosa, el amarillo solo se quedo esperando una acción de parte del chico rojo.

el equidna cerro los ojos fuertemente, apretó los puños y se abalanzó a besar al zorro, quien se shokeo a la primera, pero luego se calmo para seguir los besos.

un beso corto, no mas de 30 segundos, que corto toda conversación y prendió la chispa, Tails abrió la boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente Knuckles lo volvió a besar con mas pasión.

luego de 5 minutos de besos, Knux metió su lengua en la boca de Tails, empezando un baile entre ambas lenguas, y por supuesto, despertando su lujuria y avivando mas y mas ese deseo prohibido que invadía sus cuerpos y cada ves era mas grande.

Tails no aguanto mas el aire y tuvo que separar el beso, jadeando con la lengua afuera, conectada con la de Knuckles por un hilo de saliva.

de nuevo, al apenas el amarillo abrir la boca Knux lo silencia, pero esta ves no con un beso, sino con una lamida en el cuello, que causa que el zorro de un pequeño gemido de placer, algo avergonzado, mueve ambas colas de forma nerviosa.

-calma zorrito~- el Knux tímido se había ido gracias a la llegada de la lujuria, no lo pueden culpar, el adoraba a Tails y su cuerpo lo volvía mas loco que robotnik.

Knuckles siguió lamiendo el cuello de Tails, para luego darle un leve mordisco, a lo que Tails respondió con un bastante audible "aaah!~".

en eso, Knuckles continuo bajando, dejando un largo camino de lamidas, para llegar al fin al punto mas sensible, el pene del zorrito estaba bastante erecto, Knux se mordio el labio inferior para luego empezar a lamerlo.

no pudo mas, Tails arqueaba su espalda de placer mientras Knux lamia su miembro, luego le pareció insuficiente al equidna, por lo que llego al punto de chuparlo y morderlo de a poquito, para luego hacerlo rápidamente, ansioso, Knux no podía detenerse aunque quisiera, el ambiente y la situación no se lo permitían, el solo seguía su instinto.

el chico no pudo mas, se corrió en toda la boca de su compañero, este trato de tragárselo todo, pero en consecuencia se mancho la cara, para luego ver a Tails con un guiño sexy.

-que tal?-

-eeeesspectaculaar- decía un tembloroso Tails, al parecer el orgasmo le pego duro.

-pues bueno! todavía nos falta un pasito mas!-

-...?-

Knux recostó a Tails para luego ponerse debajo de el, teniendo la mirada en su entrada, no paro y con cuidado lamio la entrada de su enamorado.

este apretaba una de sus colas tratando de resistir sus enormes ganas de volverse loco y gemir como maniático, todo por culpa de un ansioso equidna rojo, el cual siguió lamiendo hasta que decidió entrar la lengua, causando que de nuevo la espalda de Tails se arqueara de placer, no pueden juzgar al zorro! esto era el paraíso!

hasta que... sintió algo diferente en su entrada, se dio cuenta que Knux estaba próximo a adentrarse dentro de el, Tails solo dijo, con una vos suave y deleitable

-s...solo se gentil...-

-como tu lo desees~ pero apenas te acostumbres tirare la gentileza al caño-

Knux metió primero la punta, al ver la expresión de dolor de Tails decidió dejarla ahí un ratito, para luego empezar a penetrar mas a fondo al zorro.

los quejidos se cambiaron por gemidos y expresiones de amor, cuando ya estaba toda adentro Knux la saco lentamente y la volvió a adentrar un poco mas rápido.

así, poco a poco la velocidad aumento, llegando al punto de sacar la parte mas animal y bestial de Knuckles, el cual salvajemente penetraba a Tails, quien gritaba y gemía altísimo, quien ayudaba moviendo sus caderas y levantando su pierna, de esa forma le daba mas espacio a Knux, quien repetía una y otra ves

-aahh~ estas apretado!-

sin embargo, Knux quiso hacer sentirse mejor al zorrito, sin pena alguna comenzó a masturbarlo con mucha fuerza y rapidez, Tails enrosco sus dos colas en la cadera de Knux.

-n...no lo resisto mas! grr~- gruñía Knuckles -m...me vengo!-

-igual!-

ambos llegaron al climax al tiempo, soltando un largo y sonoro "AAAHHH!~~".

Nudillos se separo de Tails, ambos jadeantes y cansados se abrazaron entre si... y se durmieron en aquella noche lluviosa.

* * *

algún review? vamos! no sean malos! tarde mucho en hacerlo Q.Q

aun así si llegaste hasta aquí te felicito! se te tendrá en cuenta pal día del yaoi :3! aunque soy chica...


End file.
